wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle House (video)
Wiggle House is the 7th Wiggles video with the current generation. The video was released on June 11, 2014 in Australia. It premiered in Hoyts Cinemas in Australia on June 1, 2014. Description Who's in The Wiggles' house? All your favourite friends, Emma, Lachy, Simon and Anthony, and over twenty songs! Join the fun of 'The Laughing Doctor', taste the delights of 'Pappadum', 'Do the Hawk' with America's Lee Hawkins, 'Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra)' with New Zealand's Robert Rakete, and so much more. So open the door to a house full of fun as we raise the roof with "Wiggle House!" Songs #Who's in the Wiggle House? #Dressing Up #Do the Hawk #Pappadum #The Giraffe #Lullaby Overture (Part 1) #Hey, Wags! #Big Red Boat #Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Rā) #BRC is the Big Red Car #Feeling Hungry #Jack's Wheelchair Song #Emma's Bow Minuet #Talking Cow #Five Little Joeys #Lullaby Overture (Part 2) #Little Sir Echo #Joannie Works with One Hammer #Galloping Ballet #The Laughing Doctor #There Was A Princess #Shock the World #Zamel the Camel Has Five Humps #Lullaby Overture (Part 3) #Roll the Acrobats Credits See here Transcript See here Trivia * This is the first video that shows what Emma's, Lachy's and Simon's bedrooms look like in the first place. *Lee Hawkins is displayed as the orange Wiggle and Robert Rakete is the brown Wiggle. * This is the 2nd Wiggles video to feature Lee Hawkins as a guest star. *Joseph Paulo as a guest star in the music video, Shock the World. He is the second sport player to be guest star in one of the Wiggles video; the first sport player was The New England Patriots in Racing to the Rainbow. * The There Was A Princess video is a recording from The Wiggles' show in Hyde Park on Australia Day, 2014. * The Giraffe makes its debut video appearance. * Jeff cameos as the bow king at the end of Roll the Acrobats where he is rolling on the ground. This scene was previously used in Celebration. Also, his bow king outfit is the same one as shown in Taking Off!. * Several songs re-use old songs for the music. BRC is the Big Red Car uses Sailing Around The World. Zamel the Camel Has Five Humps uses Dry Bones and the third Lullaby Overture uses the Wake Up Jeff! lullaby parody (Go To Sleep Jeff, Everybody's Sleeping). * Dorothy doesn't speak in this video, besides archived recordings of Carolyn Ferrie's voice during Who's in the Wiggle House?. * Roll the Acrobats was filmed in England in June 2012. * Anthony doesn't play any of the larger Maton Acoustic Guitars in the songs except for There Was A Princess. * This is the last video to use a song filmed in 2012. It also marks Jeff Fatt's last appearance is a Wiggles release until The Wiggles Reunion Show. * This is the first DVD to show a list of various musicians and singers in the song credits. * During the intro to Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra), Captain Feathersword references Six Months in a Leaky Boat from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!. * Kendall Goddard returns in this video as seen in Do the Hawk. * Songs from this video can be seen in Ready, Steady, Wiggle! TV Series 2. * This video aired on Universal Kids on April 21, 2018. * A photo album called "Seals, Cows, Boats, and Cricket!" was posted on Facebook with production and behind the scenes photos of this video. At the time it was thought that this would be the title of the video, until the final title was revealed. It's unclear whether this was the video's working title or just the name of the photo album. * Although not the first Wiggles DVD in North America to be slowed down as a way to convert PAL to NTSC (Apples & Bananas and NCircle's original release of Go Santa Go! came first), this was the first to be low-pitched as a result of the slow-down. Rock & Roll Preschool and Wiggle Town! would go on to have the same problem. Goofs * Near the end of Roll the Acrobats, Anthony and Lachy are closer to each other while dressing up as acrobats and holding their umbrellas but in the last shot, they're moved farther away. The promo picture also notices their same positions. In the same song, Lachy is heard singing while Emma sings backing before the last verse. Trailer Category:DVDs Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:Videos Category:2014 Category:2014 videos Category:New Wiggles Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:2014 DVDs Category:Series 8 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Jeff Fatt Cameos Category:Series 8 Videos Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Universal Kids Movies Category:ITunes Movies Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles Category:1 Hour Videos Category:Tubi TV Movies Category:Australia Category:Videos that have Goofs Category:Videos from the 10's